My first one-short
by Autumn Prower697
Summary: Eggman has been gone 2 years and everyone has moved on with there lives I suck at summary's it's a sonamy got the idea at 2 in the morning so hope you enjoy


Eggman has already been gone 2 years and everyone has moved on with there lives Tails now runs a motley million dollar company and has been dating Cream for 6 mouths, Sonic works at Tails company as his business partner and is living with his girlfriend of almost 2 years Amy, Knuckles still grads the master emerald but getting married to Rouge and with there first child on the way he has a couple more things to worry about, Shadow just keeps to himself so no one really knows what he gets up to now days, and Silver finally got up the courage to ask out Blaze and now they are engaged to be married and I'm shore you can figure the rest out on your own now presenting my first one-short

My first one-Short

We see our brave hero at his desk in his office staring at a computer going over his notes for the presentation he has to give tomorrow he looks over to a photo frame that sits next to his computer it holds a pitcher of him and his number one girl smiling like a couple of idiots on there first date

Flashback

they were siting in the park after dinner and the full moon was shining down on them and because wear they were in the park was dearest as they looked into each other's eyes they felt like they were the only two people in the world as Sonic lend in closer Amy felt her heart beet a million miles a minuet and she was frozen to the spot as Sonic's face was so close to hers that she could feel his shaky breath on her lips she knew he was nerves but not as much as her all she could do was close her eyes as Sonic closed the small gap between them

fireworks went off in there heads as they relaxed and the kiss depends Amy can feel a small smile creep it's way on to Sonic's lips and it just feels so right to both of them nothing could rerun this perfect moment as they break for air they both have smiles on there faces and there staring strait in to each others eyes if you haven't guessed already it's there first kiss as there staring with love in there eyes

a photographer who also happens to be a big Sonic fan comes up to them and says "hi Sonic I'm like such a huge fan can i get a pitcher with you" Sonic looks up at him a bit shocked that there was someone standing there he finally finds his voice and says "ya shore only if you take a pic of me and Ames first it's our first date and I want us to have something to remember it by" (the camera that this persons got is a Polaroid)

the photographer agrees so he takes there pitcher twice so they both have a copy then he hands them to Amy and Sonic stands for the pitcher then Sonic takes Amy's hand and they walk to her house he walks her to the door they kiss and say goodnight to one another then once Amy closes the door Sonic speeds off home and once he gets there he flops on his bed triumph he finally kissed the girl

End Flashback

he chuckles at the memory then he cheeks the time it's finally time to go home and see said girl but knowing her she will probably be asleep already with a book on her chest her reading glasses still on her face and her laptop still open playing music just like normal as he walks into Tails office he smiles at his best friend and he smiles back then Sonic says "well I'm done with the report so I'm off got to get back and make shore Amy didn't use all the WIFI" the twin tailed fox gives him a knowing look then says "alright well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" and with that Sonic goes to the elevator and hits the button with the letter P on it and rides it all the way down to the parking garage hops in his car and drives home

he walks up to the front door and walks in and locks it behind him then he walks down the hallway to his bedroom he can hear soft music playing of the door he opens it to see the lights turned off with the only light coming from a laptop siting open on the bed and a sleeping finger next to it he chuckles at the quietly at the filmier sight of his girlfriend who had fallen asleep wile reading again with her glasses still on her face he puts his bag down and then he smiles at Amy before he slowly as to try not to wake her walks over to her and pulls off her glasses her face she slightly twitches at his at his touch and her eyes flutter open once her eyes adjust to the dim light she smiles up at her boyfriend as she asks "how long have you been home" he looks in to her in to her sparkling green eyes and says

"about 10 minutes and seen as how you woke up when I took your glasses off your face I'd say you've only been asleep about 20 minutes considering if you been asleep much longer you wouldn't have so much as flinched" she sleepy picks her self up off the bed and gives him a kiss which he gladly returns once the kiss breaks she yarns and lays back down on the bed and in a sleepy voice says "come lay next to me and tell me about your day" he quickly gets changed then he turns off the laptop and puts it on top the dresser and lays next to her he knows she doesn't really want to hear about his day she just wants something to put her to sleep so he pulls her close to him raping her in his arms and he starts to ramble on about work until he hears her very quiet snoring he then rest his head on top hers and he's asleep in 5 minuets.

OMG did I just right that at 2 am I can't believe I really just did that crazy but I'm like so tired right now but before I say goodnight I will ask if you think I should do a hole hep of one-shorts about everyone else that I put a little info about just let me know what you think well goodnight


End file.
